A Different Kind Of Game
by Tangleflame
Summary: A district 12 girl by the name of kelsey is forced to leave her family to be taken prisoner by the evil president WHILE she has to watch her little sister fight for her life in the Hunger Games. Will her only hero get over his hate? summary sucks!Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Hunger Games story! But it isn't my first story on fanfiction! I debated putting up this story but I decided to give it a try. The first chapter a little short but don't worry(: I really hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I pressed my forehead to the window, letting out a sigh. Through the window, miners rushed through the rain, every footstep sending up showers of black water. Each of them eager to return to their wife, their kids, their family.

That used to be my older brother and me, jumping anxiously up and down at the window, waiting for our father to come home. But ever since my father was accused of stealing more coal than he was supposed to have. He grabbed the right amount. Everyone knew it, but the peacekeepers refused to hear it. The president himself had come down to witness the execution.

My mind flashed back to that day, that horrible evening.

A young girl about 12 years old stood, forced back by her older brother. A younger girl stood, hiding her face in her mother's dress. A crowd surrounded the Justice building with all of them watching the scene that was happening on the steps. A man stood, on his knees, his back bleeding heavily from the several whippings he had gotten moments ago. His eyes had met the eyes of his family. His wife that he loved very much, his oldest son that would take care of the family, his oldest daughter who always stayed strong in hard times, and last, his youngest daughter who would one day make him proud.

A helicopter landed, whipping the wind through the building. The man's daughter once again, tried to make her way to her father; although the oldest son kept a strong hold on her. A man stepped off the helicopter; a boy around 12 followed him, keeping close to his father. It was the president and his son.

He stood over the girl's father and held up his hand. A gun was put to the man's head. The crowd, including the president's son, looked away as the president slammed his hand down and the gun fired. All was silent until a shriek split the air. Startling her older brother, he lost his grip on the girl. She rushed to her father's side, shrieking at him to stay with them. She held her father's hand as he slowly slipped away. Before he died he mouthed something to her.

Make me proud.

I pushed away the memory. It was too hard to remember that day. I got up from the window and forced myself to go downstairs. My mother was putting dinner on the table. Steam floated from the soup, freshly made bread laid beside it. My older brother, Seth was starting up the fire in the small fireplace we had in our small house. A happy laugh came from the living room floor. I walked over to the archway and watched my sister play with her hideous cat.

"Alizaya, have I told you how ugly that cat is?" I asked my little sister, smiling.

"I think Coal is adorable!" She protested, laughing as the scruffy black cat let out a mew of protest also.

"Of course," I laughed.

Shadow automatically went back to his purring as Ali pet him. His purr sounded like he was swallowing bits of coal. I shook my head and helped my mom ready the table. As Seth got the fire going and Alizaya set down her cat, we all sat down and ate dinner.

"Tomorrow is the reaping…" Seth said slowly, his eyes resting on me. He just turned 19 and was safe from being drawn for the Hunger games. It was either me, who was 16, or Alizaya who was 12. Her first reaping that she's actually eligible to be reaped in.

"Yes… No matter what happens, I love you and I hope that tomorrow night we will all be here, safe and sound," My mom said her voice calm though her eyes told us that she was anxious for tomorrow.

"It will hopefully all go well," I reassured them as well as myself.

**There you go! Until next time! That shouldn't be too long away (; R&R!**

**~Tangleflame **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my first Hunger Games story! But it isn't my first story on fanfiction! I debated putting up this story but I decided to give it a try. I really hope you enjoy! No reviews on the first chapter but oh well! Maybe this chapter will get you reviewing!**

Chapter 2

~Next Day~

I gripped my sister's hand as I led her through the crowd of anxious, scared kids that awaited their fate. We had left our mother and Seth behind where all family would wait.

Alizaya and I made our way into the place where all the girls would wait. The first thing I noticed on the stage was of course the two large bowls with the names of all the possible tributes in District 12 but what really caught my eye was a man, but not any man. It was the President. He was at our reaping. District 12's reaping. I knew just then something bad was going to happen.

"What if I'm picked Kelsey?" Alizaya's small voice asked me. I looked down at her, her small frame, pinned up blonde hair, frightened green eyes.

"Your name is in there once, it's a very slim chance," I told her, giving her a reassuring smile. But to tell you the truth I was asking myself the same question. If I were called up I wouldn't worry so much. I could handle myself but then again I was 16 and she was 12.

Crissy Trinket stepped up to the stage and read the stuff that she reads every reaping. How the Hunger games was brought on our districts. Really it was just a way to show all the districts that their just toys and they better do what the capitol says.

Like "Oh we have your child and were going to let other children kill them! So you better be loyal!"

It was wrong. I put my attention back to the stage, rolling my eyes.

Crissy was nodding to president Shadow. Before he spoke however my eyes caught his fingers making a small signal. Immediately two peacekeepers took guard near where Ali and I stood. I looked back at Seth, catching his eye. He was confused and curious. Just like I was feeling.

"I know it is all very shocking that I am here, but I have decided that for this year's reaping I would pick the girls name!" President Shadow announced. I inwardly gasped, my eyes widening.

Something bad was going to happen. How did I know? It definitely wasn't the excessive amount of peacekeepers spread out around my family and me. Not the fact that the President was picking the Girls name.

Butterflies exploded in my stomach making me breathe harder and become more scared and worried. I pulled Ali closer and squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'll start with the boy's name!" Crissy said in her high-pitched Capitol voice.

Her tattooed hand reached in the bowl and grasped a piece of paper. Everything went quiet. So quiet you could hear a pen drop. The piece of paper that Crissy held, held the life of a boy that was about to go and get himself killed. All on a piece of paper.

"Harley Francis!" Crissy said.

A boy about the age of 16 slipped from the crowd. I knew him. I saw him around. He was a really nice person. An only child. I immediately felt bad for him.

Harley joined Crissy and the president on the top Justice building step. He stepped away from President Shadow with obvious disgust. It made me smile as Harley tried his hardest to get away from the President.

"Now the female tribute for District 12! President Shadow you may now pick," Crissy said.

As delicately as he could, the president reached into the bowl and grabbed a slip on top. It was too easy. Too quick. He didn't even have to read the name. I knew who it was. Apparently so did all the peacekeepers. They immediately got closer to me.

"Alizaya Brooks" The president spoke clear as day, an evil smile spread across his lips.

A small sound of horror escaped my little sister. On instinct I started yelling to volunteer. But I realized I couldn't speak. Something was covering my mouth. It was a peacekeeper.

They had surrounded us. Several of them were around me, making sure I couldn't get to Ali. The rest of them were hauling Ali away. Her face was already streaked with tears. Her usual bright blue eyes raging with fear and horror. She screamed as the peacekeepers literally dragged her to the stage. At the stage Harley took hold of her pushing the peacekeepers away.

He whispered something to her and she hugged him, crying into his shirt.

"District 12s tributes for the 89th Hunger Games! Harley Francis and Alizaya Brooks! Happy Hunger Games District 12!" Crissy yelled before rushing Harley and Ali into the building.

The peacekeepers dragged me to the stage, to the President. My mouth was still covered and I wasn't able to move. I'm forced to look into Pres. Shadow's eyes; his gray eyes stared into my hateful blue eyes.

"Look... You can say your goodbyes to Ali and your family that's it though!" he snarled. My mouth was released.

"My family?" I asked confused.

A smile spread across his lips as he responded, "Yes... After this your going back to the Capitol... With me"

**There you go! Until next time! That shouldn't be too long away (; R&R!**

**~Tangleflame **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Still no reviews but that's not going to stop me! Enjoy (;**

Chapter 3

I wanted to scream. No I wanted to die. I stared at Pres. Shadow in horror. He only smiled evilly and I was led to the goodbye rooms. They shoved me forcefully into a room. I looked at the person on the couch. Surprised to see Harley's tear streaked face.

"K-Kelsey?" he stuttered, wiping his eyes.

"Oh Harley... I'm so sorry you were picked..." I told him, coming to sit beside him on the crimson red velvet sofa.

"It's fine. Well it's not fine, but I'll be fine... But you," he says in a hushed voice.

"I know... Will you promise me something?" I ask, sighing, my eyes boring into his.

"Anything!"

"You have to protect her! I can't watch her die! I've spent my whole life trying to protect her and now it's to the point where no matter what I do I can't help her... But you can, Harley! You have to protect her! For me..." I said trailing off. I stared intensely into his forest green eyes.

"Of course Kelsey... Anything to help you out," he said, hugging me.

I hugged back, but the hug was only a few seconds before a peacekeeper dragged me away to another room.

I staggered into the room and ran to the couch where my sister was.

"Alizaya… Ali… My little girl… I'm so sorry! I really would have volunteered! I tried! I really did! I'm so sorry!" I was bawling, tears streaming from my eyes.

"I know Kel, I saw them surrounding us… I'll try my hardest to come back," Alizaya whispered as she hugged me.

"We only need you to try… be safe angel," I whispered back to her and hugged her back. For the rest of time we hugged.

Before the peacekeeper could drag me away, I took off a bracelet. It was a beautiful bracelet. My dad made it one day hunting, when the flowers were at their brightest bloom. It was made from vines, strung with wildflowers and a seashell right between flowers.

"I want you to take this; this will be your token. Dad made it, and I want you to have it," I told her.

She nodded her eyes red and puffy. Her blue eyes dull with sadness. Her face full of unbearable pain. Her shoulders slumped and her body shook. I stifled a tear and was dragged from the room.

I waited for the peacekeepers to drop me off with my family. But… they didn't. I was dragged right by them. I started to struggle but the peacekeepers kept a strong hold on me. Other peacekeepers rushed towards my family, but they were too late. Seth rushed forward and grabbed me, pulling me away from the peacekeepers.

"What are you doing? She's staying with us! She wasn't reaped," Seth growled to the peacekeepers. His eyes staring fiercely at the peacekeeper as if ready to strangle him.

"We were told to bring the girl to the President," one of the peacekeepers said.

"I have a name!" I grumbled, stepping behind Seth.

"Too bad. She's staying with us," Seth told them in a strong voice.

"Is there a problem?" A voice boomed from behind us. I spun around to see the President standing there. At least five more peacekeepers were behind them.

_Crap_

"Yes sir, the boy won't let the girl come with us," The second peacekeeper informed him.

"Im sorry to hear that…" The president mumbles and waves his hand. The peacekeepers behind him rush forward and tear me away from Seth.

"Let us go!" Seth growls from where he's being forced back by the peacekeepers.

"Oh I will but the girl comes with me"

"AGAIN! I have a name!" I yell.

"Why does she have to come with you? She wasn't reaped," My mom asks.

"That is none of your business why I'm taking her but she is coming with me and you can't stop it!" He replied, his voice hard.

Seth started to say something but a look from me stopped him.

"Let me say my goodbyes alone and I'll meet you at the plane," I told the president, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

The president nodded and walked off. One by one the peacekeepers followed him. Once they were gone I let out a shaky breath and looked at my family, or what was left of it.

"Why is he doing this?" My mom asked her eyes full of un-shed tears. I hugged her.

"I don't know but you have to stay strong for me and Seth," I told her, defeated. She kissed my forehead and I pulled away and looked at Seth. His face was strained.

"Stay strong and keep mom from doing anything stupid," I told him.

"Stop telling us to be strong! The gosh dang _president _is taking you to the capitol and you're telling _us _to be safe? It should be the other way," He told me.

"I'll try," I told him, a small smile sneaking its way on my lips.

He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. He whispered in my ear, "Stay strong Kelsey, I can't lose another family member. Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise," I whispered shakily as I hugged him back. He kissed my head and stepped back, his eyes full of tears. Seth never cried so it really hurt to walk away from him.

**Did you like it? I hope so (x R&R!**

**~Tangleflame**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared out the plane window, watching District 12 as it disappeared from view. I sighed, defeated.

"What do you want with me?" I asked the president, my voice as hard as a rock.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," He replied, an evil smile spreading across his face. I glared at him. I wouldn't be surprised if I could literally see the hate pouring from my eyes.

I jumped as the plane hit solid ground.

_That was fast._

"Ahh, here we are," The president said, getting up from his seat.

"Come Kelsey"

I reluctantly got up and followed him off the plane. A huge mansion stood before us. I gaped at the place. It had to be the largest building in all of the districts.

"Big, huh?" The president asks, looking at me. I quickly close my mouth and glare at him, only answering in a small shrug.

I'm quickly escorted into the house and down into a basement. There's a small room in the corner of the large dark, cold basement. I sighed.

"That's where you'll be staying," A man that escorted me into the basement told me.

_No duh it's my room._

"Really? I thought you took me all the way down here to show me your room!" I told him, sarcasm dripping off my words.

The guide glared at me for a second before turning on his heel and leaving me alone in the basement. I sighed and sat on the old, dusty, stained bed. I sneezed and the commotion seemed to startle a rat that sat in the shadows of the basement. I stifled a shriek and climbed onto the bed.

"I'd get comfy with them rats because you'll be here awhile and I heard they like to cuddle," said a sneering voice from the top of the basement stairs. I jumped back and looked up to see an outline of a boy. He seemed about my age, but I couldn't see his face.

"Don't be afraid, the rats bite more than I do"

"What do you want?" I ask him, my voice like a rock.

"What do I want? I want you to leave! I don't like you. In fact I hate you! It's already bad enough that my dad seems to be so obsessed with you!"

"Well I want to leave too! Do you really think I _want _to be here?"

"Your not doing anything bout it!"

"What can I do? And what do you mean he's obsessed with me?"

"All he talks about is you and Mary!"

I froze. Mary is my mother's name.

"What about Mary?" I ask slowly.

But he left, was already gone, leaving me once again in the darkness of the basement… with the rats.


End file.
